A Prophecy Gone Rogue
by Eleri Undomiel
Summary: Aquaman's problem plus Flash equals ROMANCE, not slash, ew! Flash gets a girl, the world is coming to an end, but other than that, nothing else is new.
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my first Justice League fanfic, so please, be nice!! **

* * *

**Flash was sitting at the observation deck, slurping a mocha. A button to his right turned red and began to flash on and off.** **The speedster set his icy drink down and hit the button. Aquaman's face came on a screen beside the button. **

"**Flash, I need to speak to Superman. Now." Aquaman's expression was as icy as Flash's mocha. **

"**Sure, keep your fins on, be right back." Flash sped off returning a few moments later with a very sleepy, very grumpy looking Superman.**

**  
Superman placed his hands on either side of the monitor and bent over it. "What do you need, Arthur?"**

**  
At the use of his real name, Aquaman glowered at Superman. He was almost as good at that as Batman. "I have a problem. A big one."**

**  
Flash peered over Superman's shoulder. "How's that?"**

**  
Superman turned to glare at him, the person who had woken him up. "Not now," he said firmly. **

**  
Flash drew back. "Sor-ry, grumpy-pants."**

**  
Superman turned back to the screen. "So, why don't you try explaining it to me. Then maybe I can help you."**

**  
Aquaman's scowl deepened. "What have I been trying to do? Like I was saying, I have a problem. Not a geological problem, but-" he was cut off by an alarm. **

"**Sorry, Arthur, this will have to wait." Superman glanced at a map that had come on screen. "We've got a problem in Star City. I'll talk to you later."**

"**Fine." The monitor screen went black.**

**  
Superman pressed a button that operated the intercom. "All leaguers to the hanger."**

**  
A few minutes later the seven of them were at the designated spot, entering the Javelin. Flying over the area over Star City that had the trouble, every one of the leaguers mouths hit the floor.**

**  
A giant mechanical octopus was hovering over the city. Three glowing white eyes blinked on and off. **

**  
Wonder Woman was the first to speak. "It's-"**

"**Brainiac. And he's back." Superman cut her off. As the jet landed, he said, "Let's stop him for good this time."**

**  
Shayera tapped her mace in the palm of her left hand. "Pleasure, now let's kick some mechanical butt."**

**  
Each of them took off towards Brainiac, each in their own way. Flash ran, Batman launched a bat-grapnel, and Shayera, Green Lantern, Superman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman flew.**

**  
Superman flew at Brainiac full-speed. Just before he made impact, a kryptonite force field went up. With a scream, Superman plummeted to the ground, making a Superman-shaped hole in the ground. Shayera flew toward it, mace raised. Just before she would have hit it, John grabbed her with a green hand projected from his ring. **

"**Wait, Shay. Look down." **

**  
The hawk warrior did so, and saw a girl with long, white-blond hair on a rooftop nearby. The girl had a black jumpsuit on with violet stripes down the sides. The jumpsuit was cut around the arms, leaving them free to work. A black mask adorned her face, Shayera noted as she flew lower, much like Robin's. "Hey, you! Get away from here, it isn't safe." **

**  
The girl looked up with a shocked look on her face, and then disappeared. The roof was shadowed, almost directly under Brainiac. Shayera could still smell her, but couldn't see her. A flash from underneath her drew her attention to a boy, similarly clad, almost exact in looks except for the fact that his suit was a full jumpsuit with yellow stripes. **

**  
Wonder Woman landed near him, Shayera on the other side. **

**  
Diana gripped the boy's arm firmly. "You should not be here, it is too dangerous."**

**  
The boy looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You're here, it can't be that dangerous."**

**  
Her eyes widened. "Why, you, are you saying I can't fight?!" The boy's retort was lost in the sound of footsteps and a shout.**

"**Let go of him! I said, leave him alone!" The girl from the rooftop ran over and jumped _into_ Wonder Woman. **

**  
Wonder Woman released the boy's arm, and staggered back. "Great Hera! What-?"**

**  
She interrupted herself and screamed, clutching her head.**

**  
By this time, Superman and the rest of the men had taken care of Brainiac. Flash had ran quickly around the metal monster, pulling the kryptonite force shield away from Brainiac. Superman had then, with Green Lantern's help, cut him apart. Superman had found the main computer chip and crushed it. **

**  
J'onn landed beside Diana and, his eyes glowing, taken her head into his hands. A shadow fell out of Diana and materialized on the ground. The young man knelt beside her and picking her up, stood.**

"**What did you do to my sister?!" He stuck his face in J'onn's threateningly. **

**  
Shayera had been about to stick her mace between them, when she heard that. "Your sister?" **

**  
The rest of the league landed on the roof. Batman went over to Wonder Woman and let her lean on him.**

**  
A sound from behind them made the group turn. Aquaman was standing in the dorrway to the stairs on the roof.**

"**I see you've figured out the problem" he said.**

* * *

**Reviews make me happy, and make me update faster. **


	2. Confrontation

**Here's the next bit. Thank you to Balletangel19 for your review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Green Lantern spoke first. "You knew about Brainiac?"**

**Aquaman shook his head. "Not Brainiac, no." He walked over to the blond youth and grasped his shoulder. "This-"**

**He was interrupted by the girl. "Put me down, Zap."**

"**But, Shadow, are you sure you're alright?" the boy, Zap, asked. **

"**Don't make me haze," she said threateningly. Zap shuddered and placed her gently on her feet. Shadow then caught sight of Aquaman. "Uncle Arthur! What are you doing here?!" **

**Aquaman's reply** **was lost in Superman's outburst. "Uncle?"**

"**Whoa, now you're an uncle fish!" Flash laughed until he realized he was the only one doing so. "Um, it was supposed to be funny, guys." **

**Shayera waved her mace at him. "If you don't stop with the stupid puns, this is going to be put in a _very_ uncomfortable spot. Get my drift?"**

**Flash backed away from her mace. "I get it, I get it." As she lowered her mace, he muttered, "Doesn't mean I'll stop forever."**

**Shayera glared, and then started as she heard a giggle. Shadow was clutching her stomach, giggling. Wiping her eyes and straightening, she turned to Flash. "You, you're funny." With that said, she collapsed into giggles again.**

**Zap said thickly, "Sis," he coughed and tried again. "You need-" with that he let his laughter free. **

**The rest of the league joined in, much to Flash's confusion. Even Batman had trouble keeping a smirk off of his face.**

**Superman spoke first. "Why don't we continue this discussion at the watchtower? It will be a little more private." **

**Aquaman shook his head in agreement. "This doesn't need more ears than is necessary." **

**Shadow paled until Flash put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, uh, Shadow." he amended himself quickly. "We aren't that scary." he paused to think. "Well, I hope not."**

**Shadow shook her head and said in a mixture of awe and fear, "We're going into _space_?" the last word was a squeak.**

**Zap took her hand. "It'll be alright, Sis."**

"**I know, but _space_? As in no air? No heat?" Shadow shuddered. **

**John said, "Oh, we have air, and heat. There's nothing to worry about,"**

**A few moments later they had gotten into the Javelin. Zap and Shadow were seated side-by-side, Flash behind Shadow.**

**As they took off, Shadow closed her eyes and clenched her shaking hands together, biting her lower lip. She looked up at a tap on her shoulder. Flash pointed out the window.**

"**Look,"**

**Shadow looked out the window and gasped. "Look at all the stars!" **

**Zap grinned. "Wow,"**

**Flash said, "I told you it wouldn't be that bad." Shadow smiled.**

**After they landed, and had sealed off the airlock, Aquaman herded the two siblings out of the jet, and into the conference room.**

**Flash had disappeared a moment ago, now he returned with a tray of mochas. "Caffeine anyone?" **

**Everyone took one, except Aquaman. He stared at it curiously. "What is it?"**

**Flash said, "Iced coffee that has a better flavor to it than regular coffee."**

"**And what, exactly is coffee?" **

"**Try it Uncle, it's really good." Shadow said, her eyes behind her mask wide.**

"**I'll pass, thanks." Aquaman turned to the siblings. "Are you going to tell them, or should I?"**

"**We'll start." they said together. They both leaned their heads forward and gently removed their masks. Looking up, the league realized with a start that Shadow had the softest purple eyes, while her brother had beautiful green-blue ones.**

"**I'm Shawn Lance," Zap said.**

"**And I'm Shane Lance," Shadow said.**

"**We're twins." They said together.**

"**Whoa," Flash said.**

"**Hera," Diana muttered. "Twins?"**

**The twins looked at each other, than looked at the league. "But of course!"  
**

* * *

**Keep your fins on, I'm workin' on the next chapter!! **


	3. The twin's story

**Thanks to alittlesummerwine for pointing out a mistake. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2 The story**

**Shane started. "Our mother was Atlantian, our dad was from Star City. Our mom met Dad on a routine trip to the main land. She was the political representative for Atlantis. Dad was a reporter for the Star Gazette. They met and the attraction was instant." Shane closed her eyes for a second. Shawn took over.**

"**They snuck out to meet; if anyone had known, it would have caused a scandal. After a few months, he proposed. She accepted." Shawn coughed and took a drink of the mocha.**

**Shane pulled a chain from under her suit. A gold ring with a pearl set among opals was hanging from it. "This was her ring." she smiled softly. "Her father, assuming it was an Atlantian, agreed. After all, she was the second child. Arthur would have inherited first. Only if something happened to him would she take the throne. Her husband being royalty wouldn't have mattered as much." at this point, tears filled her eyes and a lump formed and stuck in her throat. **

**Shawn put an arm around his sister and continued from where she'd left off. "When our grandfather met Dad and found out he was main lander, he flew off the handle. He forbade the marriage and forbade their interaction. No visits, no letters, no nothing. He locked Mom in her room and left her there. But she had her ways, she eventually escaped and found him on the docks waiting for her. They eloped and went to live in Gotham City."**

**At that, Batman, who'd come along, blinked. A hot lump formed in his stomach, he had a feeling he knew how this would end.**

**Shane took over for what came next. "After a few months, Mom found out they were expecting. She was so happy when she told Dad. He soon joined in the excitement. The baby was due in seven months. During that time, Dad's only living relative, his Mom, was mugged walking home from the convenience store only a few blocks from her house. She was beaten for what little she had and left for dead. Dad found her on the way to visit. Enraged, he went after the guy who did it."**

**Batman closed his eyes. He definitely could guess how it would end.**

**Shawn hugged his sister and continued for her, since she couldn't for her tears. "Later, our mom was visited by Commissioner Gordon and his chief. They told her the news in the gentlest way they could. Dad had found the guy and confronted him. He'd lost. Stunned, our mom ordered them out of the house, or apartment, as it was all they could afford. Friends tried to convince her to be strong for the baby. She tried, she did. After the initial shock was over, Mom returned to Atlantis, to find that her father had died in her absence. Uncle Arthur was now king. He welcomed her back, he'd never understood why Grandfather had acted the way he did. He even restored her title, which Grandfather had removed."**

**The league glanced at Aquaman, this didn't sound like something he'd do. But then again, they didn't ever know that he'd had a sister.**

**Shane finished the story. "With only a few months left to her pregnancy, our mom tried to be strong. When her time came, she labored hard for hours, and gave birth to Shawn. Exhausted, she greeted her son. Then she found out she had to do it again. She fought against pain and fatigue, and brought me into this world." At this, Shane smiled. "After the birth, she bled heavily, and she didn't even have strength left to fight. She died gracefully, willing to see her husband again." At this, Shane's grin faded, and she started to cry. Pushing away from her brother, she ran off. **

**Shawn started to stand, but Flash stood first. "Stay, I'll go. You finish the story." With that, he sped off to find her. **

**Shawn nodded, a little late in his opinion, and continued the tale. "A woman in the outskirts of Atlantis took care of us until we were old enough not to need nursing. Uncle Arthur raised us from there, and we lived with him until two days ago. He'd told us about some prophecy that in my opinion had nothing to do with us. Some bogus theory of how cause of our names, meant we'd save the world someday." he shook his head in disgust. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my sister." with that, he stood and walked out.**

**After a few moments of searching, Flash had found Shane on the observation deck, looking out at the stars. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying, yet there were traces of them on her cheeks. **

"**Hi, Flash." she said quietly. Flash stood next to her, slowing down for once in his life. "You don't have to keep me company, I-I'm fine." her voice wavered and broke. **

**Flash turned and hugged her. He was surprised when she didn't turn away, yet hugged him back. Shane fit well against him, her cheek rested comfortably against his shoulder. He let her cry, murmuring soothingly.**

**Shawn came upon them like this. His first thought was that Flash had no business doing what he was doing. His next was the fact that his sister was doing nothing about it. Shawn coughed, letting them know that he was there. They removed themselves slowly, and turned to face him.**

"**Shawn, there was nothing here." Shane said defiantly.**

**Shawn nodded, letting it slide. "Even if there were, I wouldn't care. You looked pretty comfortable there."**

**She swatted his arm. "Oh, you." **

**Flash spoke, "Maybe we should go back now. I'm sure your uncle has a few things to say."**

**The twins nodded, and followed him back to the conference room.**

* * *

** Thank you to those who have reviewed. Now, push that little button. Would it hurt to give 30 seconds of your time, and a little modivation to a needy author? lol PuSh ThE bUtToN.  
**


	4. Aquaman's Tale

**Chapter 3 Aquaman's tale**

**After Shawn left the room, Batman sat thinking to himself. I can't help but feel sorry for them. After all, we share some of the same history. A mugging, gone wrong. He sighed, a little more audibly than he realized, because Diana looked at him.**

"**Something wrong, Bruce?" she asked in a tone only audible to him. He shook his head almost imperceptibly. She nodded and turned back to the conversation, Aquaman had begun to talk.**

"**The prophecy was something I considered a load of mud, until I was flipping through a baby name book the other day. Myra needed my opinion on a name she'd picked out for the new baby. I flipped idly through the 's' section, and came across the name Shane. It meant 'beautiful'. Something clicked, as you main landers would put it. I turned to Shawn. It meant 'Jehovah gave'. Then all the details of the old prophecy came back." Aquaman pulled a slip of paper out of his belt and read it aloud.**

"_**When Land meets the Edge of the Sea, the skies opened and Jehovah gave Beauty. Uniting shadows with light ,together they will save the world, in only one way; thru destruction."**_

**Aquaman looked at the League's puzzled faces. Only Batman's showed his usual dark glower.**

"**Don't you see?!! Their mother's name was Marina, it means 'Edge of the Sea'. Their father's surname was Lance, it means 'Land'. You can't all possibly be so blind to this!"**

**Batman blinked, thinking carefully. "It could just be an old wives' tale." Aquaman started to protest loudly, but Batman kept going. "Let's just suppose that it is true. Tell me how two kids could destroy the world, while we are here to save it?"**

**Superman looked at Batman. This wasn't like him. Usually, he was all action, all facts and logic. This was just - optimistic. **

**At this moment, Flash, Shane, and Shawn walked back in. They looked from one face to the other, confusion clear on their faces.**

"**Did we miss something? You're all looking at us strangely." Shawn said, his gaze flickering over to his uncle.**

"**Not really," John said. "We were just talking."**

"**Yeah," Shawn muttered. "About us."**

"**How was that?" John asked.**

**Shawn shook his head. "Nothing."**

**Shane took his arm. "Shawn, keep your head. They're entitled to their opinion. Free speech and all that jazz." she blinked at her brother as he looked at her. **

**They went to sit on their still-vacant seats. On the way, Shane stumbled and fell against her twin.**

**He caught her arm and helped her into a seat. "Hey, you ok?"**

**She shook her head. "I feel - dry, I guess. I don't know why. Just felt funny for a second. I'm fine."**

**Shane's uncle had walked over, and looked at her with concern. "Dry, you said? Like your skin is a little less hydrated than usual?" She nodded weakly. Aquaman turned to Superman. "Do you still have the water tank you put in for me to use when I visited? She needs water. Now."**

**Flash was the one to answer. "Yeah, we've still got it. So she needs to get in it? Is that it?" Aquaman nodded pertly. **

**Flash went over to Shane. "Mind if I carry you? It'll be quicker than walking." he asked her softly.**

"**No, go ahead." When he picked her up, she put her arms tiredly around his neck. Shawn blinked at this. But he agreed, faster was better.**

**As soon as he had a good grip on her, Flash took off running. He didn't use the elevator, the stairs were quicker for him.**

**When they got to the room that housed the large, deep pool, Flash bent to drop her in. "No, wait. I can't swim in this, it'll shrink." **

**Flash looked at her like he couldn't believe where this was going. "But what else is there to wear?"**

**She looked at him like he was crazy. "Do I look like I wear the same outfit all the time?" Shane fumbled with a zipper at her throat. As the jumpsuit came off, Flash realized she wore a swimsuit underneath. A pretty one-piece light lilac swimsuit. **

**Shane dove into the pool gracefully, and swam to the very bottom. Flash had gone to the observation room a level below. That room housed all the water temperature controls, the obstacle course controls, a thermometer and other random gadgets. Flash watched Shane swim through the glass window that looked out into the pool. He leaned his elbow on the control booth. Unbeknownst to him, his elbow rested on a button and pressed. **

**A small green LED flashed on and off, and Flash, watching Shane, didn't see it. The water temperature began to rise.**

* * *

**I tried, I REALLY did, to keep Batman in character!! Don't hate me and don't sue me. I don't have any money. lol **


	5. A near disaster

**Chapter 4  
**

**Flash watched Shane loop-the-loop underwater, admiring her easy grace. She waved as she passed again, obviously feeling better. Suddenly her eyes widened. **

**John, Aquaman, Shawn, and Batman walked in behind Flash. **

**Shawn nodded toward his sister. "She seems to be feeling better." his voice had a pleased tone to it.**

**Batman's ever-watching eyes caught sight of the green LED. Rushing over, he shoved Flash to the side. He began to push buttons frantically. "Are you trying to kill her?" he asked quietly.**

"**What?" Just then, Flash's eyes caught sight of Shane. She seemed to be getting weaker, and she was struggling to swim to the surface. **

**Shawn's eyes widened. "What's the matter with her?"**

**Batman motioned to the digital thermometer's face, the temperature was gradually getting higher. "The water is getting too warm for her to safely swim in." **

**John, who had stood quietly with a horrified expression on his face, suddenly realized that Shane had lost consciousness, floating limply lower. The green aura going up, John flew to the top of the tank and dove in. He reached her in moments. Grabbing onto her, he made for the surface. The bats was right, this water _is_ warm. Warmer than bath water. **

**John broke the surface and flew down to the observation room. Landing, Shawn rushed over and took his sister out of her rescuer's arms.**

"**Shane? C'mon, sis, don't do this." Now on his knees, Shawn shook her gently. Putting an ear to her slightly open mouth, he realized that nothing was coming out. Quietly cursing to himself in Atlantian, Shawn fumbled for one of her slim wrists. His stomach turned cold. Nothing.**

**Batman had come over and was reaching towards her. Shawn turned his back and laid Shane on the floor. He gently pulled her long, almost translucent hair from her delicate shoulders.**

**Shawn focused his inner energy on his hand. A bright, crackling glow formed in the hand. Spreading out his fingers and flattening his hand, Shawn carefully placed it on his twin's still chest. **

**The energy flowed into her, flashing as it did so. Shane's eyes opened briefly, then closed. She began to cough water up. Shawn supported her shoulders, allowing her to sit up as she expelled the water from her lungs.**

**Flash, standing at the back of the group, sighed in relief as Shane coughed. But he still felt sick to his stomach. _He'd_ done this to her, the first girl he'd actually been serious about. **

**Flash took a half-step forward, then seemed to change his mind. A look of grief clear on his face, he sped off.**

**Shawn gently picked up his twin. Wonder Woman walked in just then.**

**Ever since the little episode on the rooftop, Diana had been wary around Shane. Seeing her now, her heart went out to the girl. She looks so fragile there, in her brother's arms. I wonder what happened.**

"**Is she alright? What happened to her?" Diana asked from her position in the doorway.**

**Instead of answering, Shawn pushed past her, still carrying his sister. As he walked down the hall, he said, "Flash. Flash happened." the contempt in his voice clear. "And I'm going to hurt him, bad."**

**Batman led the way to the medical ward. Upon entering, Shawn placed Shane on one of the beds. He sat beside her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. **

**Batman came forward, a blanket in his arms. He wrapped it snugly around her thin shoulders. Kneeling down to her eye level, he spoke. "Shane, can you hear me?" when she nodded, he continued. "I can't do much but let you rest, is there anything you need?"**

**Shane slowly lifted her head off of Shawn's shoulder and looked at Bruce with her haunting violet eyes. "Where's Flash?"**

"**I don't know, he left not too soon after John pulled you out. Do-" he was interrupted by Shawn.**

"**I'll go find him for you." Shane caught the look in her twin's eyes as he stood.**

"**Don't hurt him, Shawn. It was an accident, he didn't mean anything by it." Shane had a worried frown in her eyes and on her lips.**

"**Don't worry, sis. You just wait here and I'll tell him you want to see him." he kissed her forehead gently and walked out.**

**Shawn found Flash in the training room downstairs. He was sitting on one of the benches with his head in his hands, looking the picture of misery.**

**Flash looked up as Shawn entered. "Go ahead, hit me, beat me. You can't make me feel worse than I do right now." Flash's voice carried a note of grief. "I already hate myself more than you could possibly know." he dropped his head back into his hands.**

**Shawn realized he was clenching his fists. He relaxed his hands, letting the warm energy inside him calm and subdue his feelings. He walked over and sat beside Flash. Shawn thought a moment, thinking of what to say. He decided to start with the obvious. **

"**She doesn't blame you." Shawn said softly. Flash raised his head and looked at the young man beside him. "I do, but I'm letting you be by her request." he smiled. "But if you do anything to hurt her, I'll be the first one after you." Shawn thought a moment. "Well, no, probably the second. Shane would be the first." he laughed. After a second, Flash joined in.**

**Flash sobered quickly. "So, she wants to see me?" he swallowed.**

"**Yeah, so hurry. She should probably rest." as they stood, Flash turned to Shawn.**

"**Hey, how old is she?" **

"**Seventeen. How old are you?" **

"**I'll be twenty in a few weeks, actually."**

**Shane nodded. "Just make sure to keep your hands off of her. I'll warn you now, Shane doesn't believe in premarital sex."**

**Flash's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You think I'd do something like that to her? Well, you're wrong. I like her too much."**

**Shawn nodded, satisfied. "Then let's go, before Batman has to sedate her to keep her still." he grinned.**

**Flash joined. "Well, I'm not one to keep the ladies waiting." He sped off.**

* * *

**I tried to guess Flash's age, I don't really have any clue. :) But, the upside to that, I can put him _somewhat_ close to Shane in age. :) Reviews make me happy.  
**


	6. Bonding time

**Chapter 5 Bonding Time**

**When Flash sped into the infirmary, his heart almost stopped. Shane was sitting on the bed, arms braced on the mattress for support. Shane looks so weak, not the girl I fell in love with. he stopped mid-thought. Have I fallen in love with her? Is this what I'm feeling? Flash looked at Shane for a moment longer before walking in.**

**Shane slowly raised her head, recognizing the footsteps. "Flash, you came." she raised a hand to greet him, and slid off the bed for her weakness. **

**Flash rushed over and caught her just before she would've hit the floor. "You should be more careful, you aren't too strong yet." **

**He moved to place her in the bed, but Shane shook her head and said, "I want to sit up, and in a comfortable chair, not that rock they call a bed." she smiled and put her arms around Flash's neck coyly. "Please?"**

**Flash looked at Batman, who was in the back of the infirmary fiddling with some of the medicines. He nodded, and handed Shane a bottle with a few pills in it. "Only if you eat and take those."**

**Shane smiled at Batman, then said, "Yes, sir, I will."**

**Batman blinked at the unfamiliar title. "Batman will be fine," he said.**

**Shane visibly flinched at the unexpected ice in his tone. "Sorry, Batman." there was a softness to her words that made Bruce feel horrid. **

"**It's fine if you're more comfortable with it, I'm just not used to it." Batman tried to clarify things.**

"**No, if don't like it I won't use it." to Flash she whispered, "Now would be good time to leave, Flash."**

**He nodded to Batman and turned and walked out. He reached the lounge where Green Lantern was reading the Star Gazette. Flash gently laid Shane in one of the several overstuffed armchairs. **

"**Comfy?" **

**Shane shook the bottle of pills in reply. "I still need to take these." she read the label. "Wait fifteen minutes after a meal, then take two." Shane looked up at Flash. "Shouldn't be too hard, I just need to go get something to eat." she began to rise from the chair.**

**Flash placed a hand on her arm. "I'll get it for you. What do you want?"**

"**What do you have?"**

"**I'll check, be right back." and indeed, he was right back. A few seconds later, Flash returned and rattled off a list of foods. "Macaroni and cheese, green beans, corn, fried squash," Shane's eyes grew wide at the last. Flash stopped. "So you like squash?" she nodded. "We have cheeseburgers, chicken sandwiches, salad, oh, and fish tacos."**

**Shane turned green. "Fish tacos?" she swallowed. "I'll pass on those." Shane thought a moment. "Could I have a salad with cucumber, cabbage, and russian dressing? And a little bit of the fried squash?"**

**Flash grinned. "Your wish is my command, my lady." he bowed cockily to her, causing her to giggle. He sped off, then returned with a tray laden with the items she'd requested. **

"**I ran into your brother, and he'll be joining us in a second. He told me that you almost always have water with your meals, so I brought that as your drink."**

"**That's fine with me, and thanks." no sooner had Shane spoken than Flash zoomed off. **

**He returned a few minutes later with Shawn. Both of them carried a tray laden with food. They sat side-by-side on a couch near Shane, and began to eat. Shane wrinkled her nose at her brother's, um, enthusiasm, and folded her hands. Closing her eyes, she blessed her food, then began to eat.**

**After her meal, Shane eyed the bottle of pills. Ok, I have no idea what those do. I've always been told to know what I'm taking. Maybe I'll ask. . . She looked up as a shadow fell across her plate.**

"**Finished?" her twin asked. He had two other trays in his hand and was reaching toward hers. **

"**Huh? Oh, yeah, here." Shane pushed her tray away. Left with her glass of water and her medicine, she finally decided that Batman would never hurt her, so they must be fine. Taking two as directed, Shane sat up.**

"**Alrighty, time to see how I'm holding up." she tried to stand, and failed. Her vision seemed to be getting fuzzy, and Shane was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Leaning back against the suddenly cozy cushions, she thought, I'll just close my eyes for a second. . . With a deep sigh, she lay still.**

**When she opened her eyes, Shane was laying on a soft bed. Sitting up and looking around her, she realized she was in a room that had been painted purple, her favorite color. Even the drapes on the window were a royal purple, and hemmed in gold. The gauzy curtains around her canopy bed were gold, and edged in teal. The whole room followed that color scheme, purple, teal and gold.**

**Shane rubbed her eyes, thinking it some strange, yet wonderful dream. Nothing happened. Well, a knock sounded on the door, if you call that something. Shane stood, feeling none of the dizziness she'd felt earlier, and answered the door.**

**Flash stood there. "Feeling better?" Shane opened the door, letting him in.**

"**How'd all this get here? And who's room am I in?" Shane sat in a fuzzy butterfly chair and crossed one knee over the other.**

**Flash rubbed his chin, trying to look smart. It didn't work. "Well, let's start with the pills. They were a mild sedative so you would sleep long enough to feel better, and for us to put you in here." he grinned. "We got your brother to help with the color scheme and how your taste in furniture is. He picked out his own stuff, but to surprise you was his idea. So do you like it?"**

"**Wait, this is my room? Are you serious? Spiffy!" Shane had jumped up and was now twirling in place. "This is so totally neat! Out of this world!" **

**Flash watched with a soft smile on his face. "You like it that much, huh?"**

**Shane stopped twirling and almost fell. Flash caught her, giving them a moment of closeness, each watching the other. Flash was conscious of the fact that Shane was still in her swimsuit and sarong, his hands on the skin of her arms. They leaned in, closer. . .closer. . .closer.**

**An alarm sounded.**

* * *

** Reviews keep me happy. And helps me update faster. So if you want to know what happened, REVIEW!!! How hard is it to spend 30 seconds on something that will keep me happy?  
**


	7. Hostages

**Chapter 6 **

**Flash pulled away before their lips could even touch. "We'd better go." He started to walk off, but Shane caught him around the shoulders. **

"**Just where do you think you're going?" she whispered in his ear. Turning him around, Shane caught his lips on hers for a moment before releasing him. Smiling at his surprised expression, she said, "What? You think that you were the only one who wanted that?"**

"**No, no. I was just - surprised." Flash rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. "So do you wanna go out?"**

**Shane rolled her eyes. "Maybe some other time. If you'll remember, the alarm just went off." she waved him toward the direction of the door. "I need to get in my uniform."**

**Flash's grin faded. "Oh, right. See ya later." he sped out, leaving Shane standing in the doorway. **

**She sighed. Smiling, Shane closed the door and got dressed. She walked into the observation deck. "Where are the bad guys? I feel a need to kick butt." Shane rubbed her gloved hands together gleefully. **

**Shayera shook her head in exasperation and turned back to the projection screen. "We've got a hostage situation, at Star National Bank. There are three men, possibly one woman, who are holding one of the female superintendents and her son hostage." **

**Wonder Woman interrupted Shayera. "How did her son become a part of this?"**

**Shayera turned to face Diana. "It seems, from what we've been able to gather, that after school every day, he comes to spend the rest of the work day in her office." She turned back to the rest of the audience. "Now, Superman and John - uh, Green Lantern" she blushed at her mistake. "Are already there, assisting the police in their dilemma. I will be heading over as well in a few moments. Shane, Shawn, you will both remain here."**

"**What?!" the twins said at the same time. Shane made herself heard first. "But you might need me! I can possess people, and, I can travel from shadow to shadow. It would be a good idea to have me on hand, just in case!" Shayera held up her hand for silence.**

**Shawn ignored it. "And I can manipulate energy! That means lights, which creates shadows." he looked at his sister. "And-" **

**This time it was Shayera who did the interrupting. "And you are both new to the group, new to butt-bashing, and new recruits. And, obviously, you don't listen well enough to take orders. You will remain."**

"**Well who put you in charge?" Flash muttered to himself. **

**Shayera apparently heard. "One more word, and you will be stuck here, babysitting." she threatened.**

**Flash's eyes narrowed. When Shayera turned, he made a face.**

"**Then what are we waiting for? Innocents could be hurt?" Diana stood and made her way to the hanger.**

**A few minutes later, Shawn and Shane were on their own at the tower. Shane turned to her brother and grinned. "You ready to go?"**

**Shawn grinned back. "You mean the - yeah, let's go. Good thing I just charged." he laughed at the last comment. "I feel so much more energized in space. Because I'm closer to the sun, I guess."**

**As they went into the empty hanger, Shane stopped at the control panel to initiate the automatic open. She'd already set the airlock. Shawn called her over.**

**Standing beside her twin, Shane closed her eyes. She hated this part. Feeling herself rise, and then an atmosphere change, Shane opened her eyes. Stars surrounded them. The electro-kinetic shield around her crackled. Next to her, Shawn stood with his arms outstretched, energy radiating from his fingertips.**

**As they entered the earth's atmosphere, Shawn grit his teeth. This was the hardest part. If he faltered for a moment, they would crash and burn. Literally, but not necessarily in that order. A feeling hard to describe to someone who had not experienced it creeped into the back of his mind. The control over his kinetic field started to waver, he was losing strength.**

**Shane seemed to sense this, and lay her hand on her brother's arm, allowing him to draw on her energy. She felt his gratitude through his thoughts. One of their 'abilities' was the possibility to communicate telepathically to each other. Feeling the familiar drain on her strength, Shane gasped. They were going awfully fast.**

"**Shawn, um, the ground is coming up rather fast. Shawn," looking at her sibling, Shane saw that he was barely conscious. And they were about a mile in the air still. Then, the field broke.**

**The air rushing past her face, Shane screamed. Ears popping, Shane noticed their shadows on a cloud below them that was quickly getting closer. Seeing their only chance, Shane grabbed Shawn and hazed. **

**(a/n: Now, hazing is a hard thing to describe. Hazing is Shane and Shawn's term for what Shane can do. When Shane turns herself and anything she's touching at the time into a shadow, that is hazing. Is your head feeling better? Good. Back to the story.)**

**A moment later, Shane reformed in the shadow of a humongous oak tree in a park across the road from Star National. Leaning Shawn's still unconscious body against the tree trunk, she ran over to where the league and the commissioner of Star City.**

**Shayera was the first to hear Shane's approach. "I told you to stay there! Did it just go in one ear and out the other?" she was so mad, she was waving her mace around. Green Lantern finally stopped her when she'd clipped Superman on the side of his head.**

"**Shay, give the girl a break. Try to remember what you were doing at that age." John smiled at her.**

**Shayera simply glared. "When I was _her age_ I was already part of the squad I would later join. I was training, going on missions for the experience, and-" her face lost it's peeved expression and filled with understanding. "Oh. And you already knew this, but you just had to make your point." **

"**Guilty as charged. Now, back to the problem at hand." John turned to Superman and Commissioner Bryan. "Has anyone figured out how to get through to the hostages?"**

"**No, they're being too closely guarded. Our last rescue attempt left a bullet in one of my officers. They couldn't even get more than three feet past the door."**

**Shane, who had been listening quietly, now spoke up. "Was it brightly lit in there?"**

**Commissioner Bryan turned to her. "Now, why would that matter?"**

**A voice from behind them spoke up. "She can travel from shadow to shadow, and become a shadow herself." Shane turned turned to face her brother.**

"**Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, and stood straighter. **

"**I'll manage. Shane, have you got our lenses?" **

**It was her turn to nod. Opening a compartment in her belt, she pulled out two small colored cases. They were shaped like filled in eights. One was aqua colored, the other was violet. **

**Shane handed the green one to Shawn, and opened the purple. Inside the case, immersed in fluid, was a pair of grey contact lenses. The twins both had them. Putting them in, they blinked.**

"**Do you guys need corrective lenses?" Flash asked.**

**Shane rolled her still-purple eyes. The contacts hadn't even changed their color. "They're _inventions_. They have multiple vision ranges such as night vision, infrared, heat-sensitive, and the like."**

**Batman, who had arrived a few moments ago, was impressed, although he hid it. **

**The police chief wasn't as successful. "So, are you saying you volunteer to go in there?"**

**Shane sighed patiently. "Not my exact words, but, yes. See you in a minute." turning into a shadow, she disappeared.**

**Shayera was indignant. "She didn't even ask permission!" **

**Flash laughed. "Well, I wonder why. Maybe because she knew what your answer would be."**

**Inside, Shane became human again. Yes, there were shadows in here. Good thing, too. She had appeared behind a woman counting money.**

"**Oi, Maven, when can we leave?" a man holding a gun on a boy asked.**

"**When we can get the police to let us, Kevin."she blew a bubble, it popped with a crack.**

**A third voice chimed in. "But they won't let us, Aunt." the voice had a light Australian accent, and from what Shane could see, it belonged to a boy about her age.**

"**Shut up, Jeffie." Maven blew another bubble. crack**

**A muffled voice came over the communicator Shane wore over her ear. "Well, what's going on?" It was Batman.**

**Pulling the mouthpiece of her communicator to her lips, Shane whispered. "Three people. A woman named Maven, probably mid to late thirties, brown hair, and I haven't seen her eyes yet. A man named Kevin, probably her husband, salt-and-pepper hair, looks to be a little older than Maven. Has a kind of back street way of talking."**

"**Who's the third person?"**

"**A young man, about my age, he called Maven 'Aunt'. Blonde, tan, and I think, green eyes. Maven called him Jeffie, and he's sounds Australian. It seems that he doesn't want to be doing this."**

**Shane heard Batman sigh. "Where are the hostages?"**

"**Kevin is holding a gun on the little boy, and his mom's sitting in a chair nearby. She looks like she's about to faint."**

"**Good girl. Now, is there any way you can distract them?"**

**Shane licked her lips. "Yeah, yeah there is." **

**Batman's voice took on a worried tone. "Shane. . ."**

**But she had made up her mind. "Over and out." Shane hit a button on the side of her communicator and it turned to standby.**

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers, keep 'em coming! Note: I do not know the name of the Commissioner of Star City. If you do, I'd appriciate it if you'd share that bit of info. **


	8. Recognition

**Chapter 7  
**

**Shane pulled a small silver colored ball out of one of her belt's many compartments. She threw it, and it landed right in the middle of the group of people.**

**That being done, Shane turned on her earpiece. "Come on, now!" Smoke was emitting from the little sphere, and coughing could be heard.**

**On the other end of the transmission, Batman said, "You heard her, go!"**

**Taking advantage of the smoke screen, the League entered the bank. The smoke obscured everyone's vision and made their eyes water. Only Superman and Shawn could see through it. Superman with his x-ray vision, and Shawn with his contacts. **

**Shane, hidden in the smoke, felt a hand grab her arm. Thinking it her brother, she turned into it. A sickly-sweet smell invaded her nose as a cloth went over her mouth.**

**Flash, tired of breathing smoke, sped around the walls, sucking the smoke into a cyclone. Running outside, the smoke dissipated into the open air. Flash was already back inside. Then he realized what he'd done. **

**In clearing the smoke and the League's vision, he cleared the robber's as well. The hostages were under the gun again. And then he saw something else. They had Shane.**

"**No," Flash whispered to himself. The young man was supporting her, one arm around her waist. She was unconscious. **

**The other two, Maven and Kevin, had a gun to the temples of their hostages. The little boy was holding back tears, and his mom was snow white. **

"**Now look what you did." Green Lantern said. "We have a tragedy in the making."**

**Just then, a high pitched shriek pierced the air, making _everyone_ cover their ears. The vibrations from it knocked most of them to their knees. **

**Taking advantage of the distraction, Green Lantern used his ring to move the hostages to one side, and put a bubble over the robbers. **

**When the noise stopped, Shawn looked up into the rafters of the bank, and switched his contacts to infrared. His eyebrows went up. **

**As the cops led the criminals away, the EMTs came over to examine the hostages. Flash and Shawn went over to Shane, a worried expression on their faces. **

**She was just coming around, fussing at the EMTs for fussing over her. "I'm _fine_, I just need some air." she paused, then, standing, she practically yelled, "Which I _can't_ get with all you people crowding me!"**

**Flash and Shawn laughed. "Yup, she's obviously feeling fine." Shawn said, wiping tears off his cheeks.** **Shane walked over to stand between her brother and Flash.**

"**Hey boys," a husky voice sounded behind them. "And girl."**

**Flash, Shawn and Shane turned to face the voice. They saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, woman. She was dressed in a black leotard, a black jacket, fishnet tights, and boots that bagged around the ankles.**

**She laughed at their expressions. "Flash, it's been awhile since I've seen you." the woman nodded at the twins. "Although, I don't know if we've met."**

**Flash nodded, "Black Canary, it has been awhile." he turned as Shane put her palm on his shoulder.**

"**Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" **

**Flash looked confused at her tone, while Dinah just laughed. "Oops, we did get off on the wrong foot." she stuck her hand out. "Black Canary, and you?" **

**Shawn brushed past his sister and took Dinah's hand. "Zap, and my twin, Shadow."**

"**Nice to meet you Zap, and you, Shadow."**

**Aquaman walked over. "Zap, Shadow, we're leaving." he stopped as Black Canary called out.**

"**Do I know you? 'Cause you look downright familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." suddenly, her eyes widened. "You're Marina's brother!" **

**At this, Aquaman spun around. "How do you know her?" he walked over, his hook glinting menacingly in the daylight. His eyes looked incredibly sad.**

"**She married my brother."  
**

* * *

to be continued. . .

**Yeah, I know, it was short, but, I haven't been getting many reviews. Haha. Keep 'em coming!**


	9. Shadows lurk

**Chapter 8**

**Flash had put his arm across Shane's shoulders, and now he felt her tense beside him. "My mom?" she murmured. Flash squeezed gently.**

**Black Canary's eyebrows went up. "You mom? But, you two are - she had twins." the stunned expression on her face was priceless.**

**Shawn turned to Batman, his face unreadable. "Could she come to the watchtower? We obviously have a lot to talk about."**

**Batman shook his head. "You're asking the wrong person. I have places to be." he pulled out a grapnel and fired it. As he disappeared from view, Shawn shook his head.**

"**He really gets a kick out of doing that." from behind Shawn, Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. **

"**Tell me about it." the Amazon muttered. "Canary, come on, you can continue your conversation at the watchtower."**

**All during the ride to the watchtower, Flash kept his arm around Shane. She had begun to tremble ever so slightly. **

"**You gonna be okay?" Flash whispered in her ear. Shane just nodded.**

**When they arrived, Shane pulled away from Flash and walked to her room, locking the door behind her. She came out a few moments later in her swimsuit and sarong, a teal colored towel over one arm. Gold bangles hung off her wrists, even a few on her ankles. Flash, who had been waiting in the hallway beside her door, followed her as she entered the room with the massive, chemical-free pool.**

**Watching as she swan-dove into the pool, Flash closed his eyes in sudden exhaustion. He hadn't slept much in the past day and a half. He didn't know how the Bats did it. But then again, he did drink quite a bit of coffee. **

**A whisper in his ear pulled his head out of the clouds. "You know, it's not polite to spy on people." Flash whirled around.**

"**Oh, hi, Canary. You startled me." Flash said weakly.**

"**I came to see why you were taking so long with hurrying Shane." there was a mischievous twinkle to her eyes.**

**Flash groaned. "Why does everyone keep thinking that?"**

**Black Canary put a finger on his chest. "Maybe because it's so clear that you two are an item, and, plus Flash, you _are_ a guy. There's only one thing on your minds."**

"**How long were you two going to whisper in the doorway? You're disrupting my swim." Shane had climbed out of the pool and was drying off. "And Flash, close your mouth, you look like a guppy." Flash's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. Now dry, Shane tied her sarong firmly around her waist. Her bangles jingling as she walked, Shane left the room, grabbing Flash's arm on the way.**

**After they had gotten out of Canary's earshot, Flash wrenched his arm free. "What's wrong with you?"**

**Shane blinked at his tone, then glared. "I don't want to hear any of what she has to say. Even if she is related to us, I couldn't care less." her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "I have tried my hardest to forget my past and look toward the future. That's why I left Atlantis. I blame my dad for my mom's death. If he hadn't gotten himself killed, Mom wouldn't have gone to Atlantis. And if she hadn't, she would have had us in a proper hospital, where they could have helped her!" **

**Turning to walk away, Shane looked over her shoulder. "It's not you I'm mad at, Flash, it's me." squaring her shoulders, she continued. "Now, I'm exhausted, I need some sleep. Please tell Shawn that if he comes in, I will use him as a rug for my floor."**

**A few minutes later in the lounge, Shawn rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how many times she's used that threat. The only thing that keeps me out is the fact that I actually think she'd do it." he grinned.**

**Flash laughed. Black Canary, who had come in while Shawn was talking, sat on the couch beside Flash. **

"**Well, um, I'll leave you two alone." Flash nodded and sped off.**

**All was silent for a few moments after the speedster had left, until both Dinah and Shawn started to talk at the same time.**

"**So you're my dad's sister?"**

"**Well, I guess that makes me your aunt." Dinah replied. "You can call me Dinah. Now, Zap, why don't you remove your mask and tell me your name."**

**Shawn reached up and peeled the silicon-like mask from his face. "Well, Aunt Dinah, I'm Shawn Michael Lance. Since my sister isn't here, I'll take the initiative to tell you about her too." he ran a hand through his mop of thick sand-colored hair. "My sister's name is Shane Arorai Lance." **

"**What about your abilities?"**

"**I was getting to that." Shawn said, a little irritably. "I can summon a kind of energy that my body creates and stores. I can then gather it to a point of my body, and expel it. Like my hands, or eyes."**

**Black Canary's mouth quirked in a half smile, like she could think of a few amusing ways to use that ability.**

"**I don't know how Shane does hers, she just does. But I'm not telling you anything of it. If she agrees, I will. But I won't do something that she hasn't agreed to when it comes to her." Shawn stated. Rising out of his chair, he stretched. "Now, I need some sleep. You've gotten all you will out of me." he walked out, leaving a very bewildered Dinah.**

**Shawn stopped at one side of Shane's door. Reaching out, he punched in her code, 21717. The door slid open to reveal an empty room. Shawn walked in, looking around. **

"**Shane? Sis, are you in here?" he checked her bed, empty. The sheets hadn't even been sat on, the bed was as neatly made as when Alfred did it. Something behind him made him turn.**

**There was his sister, clothed in shadows which wrapped around her thin frame, her hair turned dark. When she spoke, her voice had an evil echo to it, and yet the voice itself was kind. A mix of both sides. "Mali du sakinam! Ter pa, jjie!" **

**Shawn's eyes went round. "Shane, what happened? What-?" He didn't manage any more, because a shadow engulfed him, threatening to take control. **

**Shane watched her brother, her eyes glinted in satisfaction.**

**Flash was stretched across his bed, thinking about Shane. "I wonder how she's doing," he said to himself. "Well, I'll just go check on her. She might need a shoulder to cry on or something." **

**He sped to the hallway outside her door. There a peculiar sight met his masked eyes. Shawn was hanging limply, a shadow smothering him, from the air. Someone in the doorway was playing with the shadow. A girl with midnight-black hair was surrounded by shadow, and was seemingly connected by a thin thread of a shadow to the shadow enveloping Shawn.**

"**Whoa, hang on Shawn!" Flash sped up to the girl and raised his fist. He couldn't hit her. "What?" he tried again. She wasn't doing anything to him, it was all him. **

**Flash activated the comlink. "Bats! I need some back-up! Somehow someone got in the watchtower, and she's giving me and Shawn a pretty good run for our money. Ouch!" something had hit him in the head. There were now small objects flying around the hallway.**

"**What's your location?" Batman asked.**

**Flash ducked to avoid a potted plant. "Um, right outside Shane's room."**

"**Flash. . ."**

"**Will everyone quit with that line of thought! It seriously gets on my nerves." Flash ducked again, the plant seemed to have it in for him. "Get here as soon as you can, I'm getting pummeled!"**

**And indeed he was, for had he not moved, a needle that Diana had lost a few months would have imbedded itself in his butt. **

**Flash felt a need to make a joke, "Now THAT would have been a pain in the butt."**

**Batman appeared in the hallway behind him. For once, his face registered surprise. "What's happened?" he demanded.**

"**Um, I found Diana's needle."**

**A shadow grabbed Flash and began to strangle him. Batman threw a baterang, but it was caught in a shadow and shattered.**

**Batman, watching as Flash began to go limp, pulled out a gun.**


	10. One small shadow

Sorry this took me so long. Blame the plotbunnies!!! They took a vacation. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Batman leveled the gun at Shane. Her head snapped around as her eyes caught the glint that reflected into the edges of her vision. Batman fired. **

**But Shane seemed ready for this, because she stretched out an arm, a shadow following. The shadow caught the dart and hurled it back at Batman in one smooth motion. **

**Batman's eyes widened as he saw the dart coming toward him, then grunted as the it hit him in the shoulder. As he dropped to his knees, Batman used his cape that fell around him to cover his hand reaching toward his belt. The dart was starting to effect him, his head was beginning to pound, and he felt rather woozy. Batman's hand closed around his last dart and loaded it into the gun.**

**Then, in a dizzying motion, Batman whipped his arm out from under his cape, aimed, and fired. **

**It hit Shane in the neck. As soon as the sting had registered, her hands flew up to it. The shadows around Flash and Shawn faded and dropped them mercilessly on the ground. Batman fell to his hands and knees fighting the drug in the dart he'd removed from his shoulder. Just then, Shayera walked into the hallway.**

**The glass of water in her hand fell to the floor with a splash, and a crack. Running over to Batman, she knelt down. He waved her away.**

"**I'll be fine, go check on Shane and Wally." he grunted out.**

**Shayera nodded and walked over to Flash, who was coming around. Flash seemed to be having no trouble getting the air he needed, he was just taking it in big gulps. Flash saw Shayera and nodded her toward Shawn, who was lying very still. **

**Shane had now pulled the dart from her neck, and was seeming to have trouble staying upright. Her vision was foggy and her hearing was worse. Dropping to her knees, she succumbed to the shadows she knew so well, welcoming their release. **

**Batman strode up behind Shayera, who had an ear put to Shawn's chest. When she looked up at him with a question in her eyes, he merely replied, "I have an antidote to the sedative." **

**She nodded and turned back to Shawn. His lips were turning a pale blue. Shayera powered up her mace and placed it gently on Shawn's chest. He just absorbed the energy.**

**Suddenly he sat bolt upright, a panicked expression on his face. He was making choking sounds. Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, you've gotten your wind knocked out of you. Just relax, you'll be able to breathe in a moment."**

**Shawn nodded and struggled to calm down. In his head he counted backwards from ten, and by the time he'd finished, he could breathe again.**

**Flash had ducked into Shane's room, looking for her. On his way out of the room, he noticed that the dark-haired girl's hair was turning blond. A very familiar shade. . .**

"**Shane!" Flash dropped to his knees and rolled her off her face. Holding her gently, Flash stood. "Bats, look." Batman turned. "It's Shane."**

**Batman went pale beneath his cowl. For lying in Flash's arms was indeed Shane. Shawn blinked, startled. "No way," he breathed. Suddenly he clutched his sides. "Ah!" he moaned and dropped to his knees. **

**Shawn's face had gone pale, a cold sweat on his upper lip. It felt like someone had stuck several knives between his ribs and twisted. And it felt like more were joining the first ones. In his back, his neck, his arms and legs, he felt knife sharp, hot pains. **

**Batman bent over and pulled one of Shawn's arms around his neck, and supporting him, stood. Shawn looked like he was about to collapse. "Easy, I've got you." Shawn nodded painfully. **

**Shayera walked over to Flash, who was looking down at Shane with a look of deepest sorrow. He looked up as Shayera approached. "I'll take her to one of the holding cells."**

**Shayera's heart went out to him. The fact that his girlfriend was evil clearly broke his heart. "Flash, I'll-" but he cut her off.**

"**No, it'll be best if I do. And I'll handle the first watch on her." with that, he sped off.**

**Shayera walked down to the medical ward. Batman had already hooked him up to several monitors and was currently taking Shawn's blood pressure. **

"**Have you figured out what's wrong with him?"**

**Batman shook his head in reply. Shayera glanced at the monitor. "His oxygen levels are low." she pointed out.**

**Batman spun around to face her. When he spoke, it was with a mixture of sorrow and barely suppressed contempt. "I _know_ Shayera. I'm doing the best I can, considering I don't have any clue of what to do." he looked sadly at Shawn's still form. "I don't even know what she did." **

**Shayera knew without asking that he meant Shane. Just then, Wonder Woman and J'onn walked in. **

"**Great Hera," Diana gasped.**

**J'onn strode over. "How can I help?" **

**Batman shook his head. "There's nothing- wait- there _is_ something." he ran his hand tiredly over his face, he'd pulled his cowl off a moment before. "Go down to the holding bay, you'll find Flash in the watch room. Have him take you to Shane, read her mind."**

**J'onn looked at Bruce in surprise. "Why is she in the holding bay?"**

"**Because she did this," Bruce swept his hand through the air above Shawn. **

**Diana, who'd been walking forward, stopped in her tracks. "_Shane_ did that? Is that where the mess upstairs came from?" Bruce nodded. "Hera."**

**Downstairs, Flash sat staring at the screen displaying the best thing that had ever happened to him. He gently put a finger to Shane's image, as if touching the display was touching her. "What happened to you babe? Why are you all a sudden so against the ones you care about?"**

**Then, Flash saw J'onn walk up to the glass that separated him from Shane. Flash sped down next to him. "What're you doing?" he asked, in an almost desperate voice.**

"**Batman asked me to look in her mind and see if she is under any influences."**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Flash practically shouted. "Why don't you just mind your own business for once?" **

**J'onn turned and looked at Flash almost angrily. "This is League business, if it is one of us, it is all of us." **

**Flash looked at him, struggling to control his temper. "Something happened, and I don't know what. I just know that it wasn't her."**

"**Use your eyes Flash!" J'onn's eyes flashed. "The girl behind the glass is Shane." Flash opened his mouth with a retort in mind, but J'onn barreled over him, his voice a little more controlled. "But she might've had no control over what she was doing."**

**Flash was still breathing heavily, but his fight was gone. Even without reading his thoughts, J'onn knew that what had happened upset Flash. "Fine, do it. But I'm going out for awhile, you can watch her." and with that, he stalked off.**

**Flash entered his room and jerked his cowl off his head and threw it on the floor, as if all this was the mask's fault. He opened one of his drawers still in a frenzy, and it almost fell to the floor. He replaced the drawer and removed a shirt. Getting dressed, he lost himself in thought. All humor had been put aside, he needed answers.**


	11. Without a trace

**Chapter 10**

**A lone figure crept through the dark towards the javelin. After looking carefully over each shoulder, it opened the deck manually and entered. **

**Wally sat in the pilot's seat and stared at the instrument board in confusion. He never had gotten the hang of this. However, he still reached for the start button. After entering the PIN number so that it would turn on, he buckled in. As he carefully taxied to the hanger door, it opened. The stars on either side of him, Wally made a direct course for earth. **

**Wally sighed, looking up at the mess that used to be the javelin. On re-entry he had lost control of the ship, and it had somehow crashed into (yes, into!) a _very_ large tree. How it could support the ship and not fall over Wally would never know.**

**He ran a hand across his tired features. How on earth was he going to explain THIS one? "Well, at least I'm not far from where I was going. Only about two miles that-a-way." Wally pointed directly down. The ocean sucked hungrily at the edge of the land about fifty feet from Wally. "At least I brought my suit." **

**He pulled a rebreather from his pocket. Shawn wouldn't mind that he'd borrowed the little oxygen generating device. Stripping down to his wetsuit under his clothes, Wally shoved the rebreather in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it as he dove into the surf.**

**Blinking against the sting in his eyes, Wally tried to breathe normally. The gadget was like a little stick with a mouthpiece on the side. It was a nifty little thing, really, even the Bats had been amazed when he found out that Shane had invented it herself.**

**The thought of Shane brought Wally's mind back to his mission. Kicking his legs at a speed worthy of a motorboat, the scarlet speedster swam faster and lower. Soon his ears were popping with the pressure, and he was finding it harder to draw a breath. Then, he was there. **

**Wally swam over a reef and there sat Atlantis. Shining like a jewel at the bottom of the ocean. He hid behind the reef.**

**_Now all I need is to get the attention of the guards. _Flash thought, looking at one of the several guards swimming, no, more like patrolling, around the dome. _And I've got a straight shot to the King._ A shadow fell over him. Wally turned around to see a gigantic guard glaring down at him. _This just might be easier than I thought._**

**Batman glared in frustration at the vital monitor still hooked up to Shawn. Nothing he did worked. The kid was still unconscious, and he looked gray. Or it could've been the weird lighting. Bruce didn't know anymore. He heard a voice behind him.**

**Diana was at his shoulder, a look of concern in her blue eyes. "Any change?"**

**Her hand settled on his shoulder, and he didn't shake it off. "No. If he stays in this condition, he will die." towards the last of his sentence, Bruce's voice had gotten a rasp to it. He cleared his throat and continued. "I can't seem to find any reason for his collapse. Before he did, he told me that there were hot pains all through his ribs and chest area, and there were more coming at other points of his body. Cal x-rayed him, and found nothing."**

"**And what if it's just a nerve reaction to whatever Shane did?"**

**Bruce looked at her in astonishment. He'd removed his cowl, so she could see directly into his awe-filled eyes. Then he turned back to face Shawn, and in a frenzy started pulling equipment from a drawer. "Why didn't I think of it? If that's all it is, then it wouldn't show up when Superman scanned him, because it's - no pun intended - all in Shawn's head. Literally."**

**Diana tried not to smirk, it wasn't every day you thought of a possible explanation where the great Batman had missed it. **

**Of a sudden, the monitors started beeping repeatedly. Bruce turned and took in the readings. **

**Diana did the same. "His oxygen levels are dropping, and his pulse is shooting up."**

**Just then, a line appeared on the screen, and the repeated beeps became one long one.**

"**He's flat-lining!" Bruce said, his face almost as pale as the sheet Shawn was laying on. Bruce's breath came in short gasps as he worked. Fiddling with one machine here, and another there. He continued to do so for over a minute.**

**Diana gently placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, there's nothing to be done. He's gone."**

**Bruce pulled his cowl back up and turned to face her. "I'm going down to the holding bay." and with his cape fluttering in his wake, Batman left. **

**Diana pulled the sheet over Shawn's face and after a quiet moment, followed Batman.**

**J'onn tried again. Putting gentle feelers into Shane's mind, searching for life. A moment ago, she'd gone stiff, then fallen limp. J'onn had only just managed to push past the shadows in her mind when that happened. Then, nothing.**

**The glass door behind J'onn opened and Batman strode in. J'onn turned and saw Batman's face grow pale, his eyes wide. **

"**Batman, are you well?" he asked.**

"**Shane's -?" the question hung in the air, cooling the atmosphere.**

"**No sign of life in her. Not breathing, no heartbeat, she just - stopped." J'onn's answer was very quiet, almost as if he didn't - or couldn't - believe it. "I don't know how it happened." he sighed, closing his eyes.**

**The door slid open for a second time, and Diana walked in, then stopped dead. "Great Hera!" she looked as pale as Batman had, and even seemed a little dizzied. Diana stretched out a hand to the wall, then leaned her whole frame against it.**

**Batman's hands twitched beneath his cape, as if they wanted to go to the princess's aid, but Batman remained erect. **

**Of a sudden, Shane began to fade. Becoming gradually transparent. Becoming a shadow.**

**Upstairs, Shawn was glowing, and in a flash of bright light, disappeared.**

**The same for Shane. She had disappeared.**


	12. Disbelief and Betrayal

**Chapter 11**

**Flash groaned as he raised his bruised body enough to kneel. He'd gotten whopped with the burly guard's mallet a few times as he tried to explain he was part of the league. And although his reflexes weren't as good as above water, he'd managed to give the guard a few bruises of his own.**

**At the sight of him, Aquaman waved all his guards out. "Flash!" his tone was brisk. "What're you doing here?"**

**Wally stood, face stony. "I'm here for answers. Shane attacked Batman, myself and her brother. I want to know what made her turn on us, and why in the world her hair was black."**

**Aquaman sighed and ran a hand over his suddenly world-weary face. "The prophecy." **

"**What does that load of absolute trash mean?! There are no such things as **_**prophecies**_**." he sneered. "And you know it."**

"**Flash, calm down. If it has already started, there is nothing you can do to stop it." Aquaman glared, "And yes, there are. Just because you don't believe in something doesn't mean it's not there."**

**Wally opened his mouth to argue, his midnight blue eyes icy. Aquaman barreled over him. "You need to get your thick, love struck mind around the fact that you need to keep you head clear. If she and her brother try to destroy this world, it is up to you and the league to stop them. By whatever means necessary."**

**Wally went pale. "I understand I mustn't let my heart get in the way of my duty. But if it comes to exactly that, I won't be the one to do it." he got up and walked out. At the door he paused and looked over his shoulder. "I'll die first."**

**He had an escort to the surface. Once there, Wally used his comlink to radio the Watchtower. **

"**Batman? Yeah, this is Flash...I need some air support...no...the Javelin kinda crashed..." at this, Wally pulled the comlink out of his ear, and Batman's voice could clearly be heard.**

"_**You did WHAT to the Javelin?!**_**" Batman sounded enraged.**

"**Uhh...I crashed it?" Wally offered a feeble smile.**

**Batman growled, "I'll send Lantern." then the connection died.**

**Wally sighed and sat down. His thoughts strayed to Shane. **_**Oh baby, I'm going to figure this out, I promise. And I **_**will**_** keep you safe doing it.**_

**Green Lantern landed in front of Wally a few moments later. Wally had turned into Flash using the costume in his ring, and now looked up. **

"**Kid, c'mon. There's something you need to know."**

**Flash didn't like the expression on John's face. "What happened?"**

"**Not here, I'll tell you at the Watchtower." he made a little green platform for Flash to stand on so that he could keep him safe during the trip. **

**Flash took a step back and rooted himself. "No way. You're telling me now." he looked at the agonized expression. "Tell me!" **

"**Flash, Shane, she's - she **_**died**_**. And no one can figure out why. Shawn died, and then she did." he took a breath before continuing. "And then they vanished."**

**Flash shook his head in disbelief, a look of horror displayed on his young features. He whirled around and ran.**

**Then, a black lightning bolt hit the ground directly in front of him, throwing him backwards. Two dark-haired teens stood in the midst of the smoke.**

**Flash moaned and opened his eyes. Then he wished he hadn't. **

**For standing in front of him were Shane and Shawn. But now they were different, both had jet black hair, and both wore some kind of black outfit. Shane's was showy, clinging to her every curve and ending at her mid thigh with fishnet tights going down to her boots. Her top was sleeveless, but lacy net gloves went all the way to her biceps. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, the end brushing her shoulder blades.**

**Shawn wore a jumpsuit not all that different from his old one. Just all black, and no sleeves. Both of their masks were gone, replaced with a black band around their foreheads.**

**They seemed to be comfortable with their transformation. Flash shook his aching head, wincing as it throbbed in protest to the movement. He stood on wobbly knees.**

"**Shane?"**

**Both turned to look at Flash. Shawn began to say something, but Shane waved her hand to silence him. When she spoke, her voice had an eerie tone to it. "It is Lady Shadow to you, insignificant being. Step away." her hands lit up with a black shadow.**

**Flash had begun to walk toward her, and now stopped. He had all too good a memory of what those shadows could do. Make you blind to everything but your misery, steal your happiness, slow down your breathing from fear, and take over your mind. No, he was going to do just as she said for fear of getting attacked by her shadow. Flash decided to play along and maybe gain enough time to get the rest of the League.**

"**Shane, come on, you remember me." Flash pulled his mask back, and off his head. His eyes reflected the turmoil raging through him like a thunderstorm. "C'mon baby, you know me...don't you?"**

**A flicker of recognition in her eyes was enough to tell Wally that Shane did remember. **

**Shawn stepped forward, a scowl rivaling Batman's upon his young features. "Be silent before I fry your sorry butt." he lifted his upper lip in a snarl.**

"**Be still, brother, or I will put your light out." Shane interrupted. She turned and looked Wally directly in the eyes. He saw that she indeed remembered, yet there was a trapped look to them.**

**Wally had taken the moment while Shane was talking to her brother to rally the League, who would be here in a matter of minutes. Now, as Shane stared into his eyes, Flash felt his heart lurch. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and protect her from the pain and misery this world brought.**

**Flash pulled his mask back up over his face and took a step back as a green bubble landed beside him. **

**As the aura receded, Shayera flew forward, mace raised. Before the energy crackling along the metal had been alive more than a moment, she brought it down.**

**Shawn raised his hands, an electrical force-field went up, and the mace hit the shield and stuck. Then it hurled the Thanigarian backwards into a tree. There was a sick crack as her wings hit first. Shayera collapsed limply against the knarled trunk.**

"**Shayera!" John went over to make sure she was alright.**

**The gleam of light in Shane's shadowy eyes had disappeared. She lazily raised one arm, and threw a shadow at Superman.**

**His eyes lit up with an extending heat ray as it enveloped him. Yet it did no good, for the shadow seemed to absorb it, enveloping Superman.**

**Watching with a smirk as he struggled, Shane seemed to have let her guard down. Batman took advantage of it. Pulling out the same little dart gun, he aimed. Then, he dropped it.**

**Crackling with electricity, the gun fell to pieces. Shawn stepped forward, his hands alight with the same energy.**

**Batman shook his hand, trying to get rid of the annoying tingling. Shawn walked slowly toward the distracted Dark Knight. **

**Then, a voice from behind them startled them all. "Shawn Michael! Shane Arorai! How **_**DARE**_** you raise your hands to them."**

**They turned to see a man striding forward. His dark hair in a shaggy cut, his violet eyes alight with anger. "Your mother would be so **_**ashamed **_**of you."**


End file.
